How Can I Love When I'm Afraid To Fall
by kaylastargirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were never together, but were best friends all through high school. Now 21 year old Kurt Hummel is the head of looking for some new interns. Who else applies but Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

**After having been MIA for almost a year now, I decided it's time to post another story… it's not like I could stay away from writing happy Klaine after the last couple episodes… In my mind they are getting back together at Christmas because that would be the best Christmas present ever.**

**In this story, pretend that Kurt and Blaine were never cannon, though, but were friends in high school after he had gone to Dalton. The feelings are still there though. Blaine never went to McKinley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Klaine would still be cannon. And Blaine wouldn't still li****ve in Ohio. And they would be the main focus of the show.**

* * *

_Kurt Hummel was bullied all through high school. He kind of accepted it. He knew he was gay. And being gay in Lima, Ohio was unacceptable. But he didn't care, because anyone who had a problem with that could just suck it. They would end up working for him someday anyway, he thought. _

Kurt walked to his office, still in shock a year after being promoted to the head of that this was his life. He was amazed that people looked to him for fashion advice. He wasn't invisible in New York as he had been in Lima, and he loved it. His room-mate Rachel and her new boyfriend Brody were constantly asking him what they should wear on dates! And Rachel was one of the most fashion-challenged people he knew when he was in high school. With Rachel by his side in New York, he could do anything. His former Glee Club mates were spread all over the country living their lives, and while they still kept in touch through Facebook, or when they were all back for the holidays, he couldn't say he missed them. There was one person from high school he really missed, though, and that was his best friend/crush, Blaine Devon Anderson. He shook his head as he walked through the door, clearing his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about what could have been. He had to interview for interns. Bidding good morning to his assistant Danielle, and sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee.

The first few interviews were good, but not outstanding. There was one that made him uncomfortable, the guy had a killer fashion sense but wanted to sleep with every gay man in the city. So, that was a no. Finally, his last interview walked in, but Kurt didn't look up from his desk.

"Hello. My name is Blaine Anderson..." the man said awkwardly.

At these words, Kurt's head snapped up. Sure enough, there stood Blaine, hot as ever. "Kurt Hummel." He said, shakily extending his hand. Playing it cool, he decided to go ahead with the interview as if they didn't know each other. Finally after concluding the interview, he offered Blaine the internship. Because, one, it would be a remarkable chance to get to spend time with the man he hasn't seen since Kurt graduated, as Blaine was a year younger, and two, Kurt was not able to deny that Blaine was the superior candidate.

As Blaine thanked him and walked out, Kurt called after him, "Wait!" Blaine turned, a hopeful smile playing on his lips. "We should... catch up sometime." Kurt stuttered. Blaine nodded, handing Kurt a slip of paper with his number written on it. "See you around, Kurt."

* * *

**I'm not sure what I think of this... Let me know if you like it, and I'll do my best to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Over two months later I'm able to post my second chapter. Yeah, I'm not going to lie. I should have done this sooner. But school has been hectic. Cooper was right! College DOES waste your time. But I love it and don't know what I would do without it. I'll try to be better about my posting, if anyone is interested in this. Review because how else am I going to know?!  
Jeff's girlfriend is based off my two little sisters, Erika (aliceinravenclaw) and Dakota (stellabrillare).  
Disclaimer: I'm far too young and straight to be Ryan Murphy. Also, I don't have an adorable son, sooo nope. I don't own Glee. He does.**

* * *

Kurt stared at the paper in his hand. Blaine Anderson, THE Blaine Anderson, the boy he had been in love with all through high school. Not only had Vogue .com brought him enormous success and a fair amount of money, it had brought him Blaine. Pocketing the paper, Kurt turned back to his desk to do some work, which in reality was thinking about his immense luck.

Blaine Anderson had a slight spring in his step as he left Vogue that day. Kurt Hummel had offered HIM an internship. THE Kurt Hummel. Fashionista extraordinaire, head of Vogue .com, and the guy Blaine had never had a shot with in school. He had given Kurt his number. It was a great day. Blaine, always a busy bee, headed off to meet Jeff for coffee, and tell him about his luck. Jeff was the only one who knew for sure about his crush on Kurt during high school. Wes, David, and Nick all suspected, but Jeff had gotten it out of him. "Jeff is going to be more excited than I am." Blaine muttered to himself, stepping into the coffee shop. **  
"**Blaine!" Jeff exclaimed. "How are you?! It's been forever, man!" **  
"**Jeff! It's been like a week. But I have SO much to tell you!" Blaine said after he had ordered his coffee. "But first, how are you and Erica working out?"

Smiling like an idiot, Jeff launched into a tale of the girl he had been seeing, the 5'5 blonde with blue eyes. She loved most of the same things he did, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Taylor Swift (but that was a secret!) and most importantly, she loved music. That was his major stipulation, because he had graduated from Julliard. So now, here he was, Jeff Sterling, pursuing a record deal. And Blaine was hoping for the best for him, because Jeff was so talented. "So Blaine!" Jeff said, pulling Blaine from his thoughts. "What is it that you have to tell me?" **  
"**Oh. Okay well first off, I got an internship, since Les Mis just ended it's run. I can't tell you how much I'm going to miss being Marius, but still! I needed SOMETHING to do with my time. I don't want to audition for anything immediately, I want to pursue other stuff for a while. So, I applied at Vogue. com. And I got it!" Jeff stared blankly at him. "Wait, as in you're going to be working for the one and only Kurt Hummel, the man who, after leaving Broadway because he couldn't find many roles that worked for him, took over Vogue .com, and the same Kurt you were crazy about all through high school?" Blaine smiled, "Yeah, the very same." Jeff laughed loudly at this. "Well, I guess better late than never for Klaine to happen!" "Are you still on that whole Klaine thing? Jeff, it was 7 years ago! I was 17! Move on already!" But as he said this, Blaine couldn't help thinking about the beautiful man who was going to be his boss. He let his mind wander to Kurt as Jeff told him about the gig he was playing, hoping that there might be a talent scout there to sign him.

"Rachel, you are never going to believe what happened today." Rachel looked at the door to the restaurant where she was meeting Kurt for their weekly dinner. "Nice to see you, too, Kurt. Now, tell me all about this mysterious day you've had." I launch into the tale of meeting Blaine again at work. "Wait a minute, as in Blaine Warbler? Marius in Les Mis? You are so lucky, if he was straight I would be all over that!" I stared, shocked. Rachel! You're engaged! What would Brody say to that?" Rachel laughed. "He wouldn't mind. He adores Blaine. They met at the last Tony awards, where I of course won for my role of Evita." Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, Rachel couldn't resist telling everyone about her Tony. She earned it, no doubt. But it was kind of tiring hearing the same thing over and over and over! Kurt, not really listening to his best friend, pulled out his phone, and text the number he had received earlier that day._Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. Long time no see, huh? -K_**  
**_Hey Kurt! I was wondering when I would hear from you! And yes, it has been! - B_**  
****"**Kurt Hummel! Who on earth are you texting that is more important than me!?" Rachel exclaimed. **  
****"**Blaine."**  
****"**Oh, tell him I say hi!"**  
**_My irritating best friend, Rachel Berry says to tell you hi. -K_**  
**_You know Rachel? She's a character! Tell her hello! Do you remember Jeff Sterling, from Warblers? - B_**  
**_Of course. It would take the end of the world to get me to forget that bleach blonde hair. -K_**  
**_Well he said to say hi to "Fashionista Extraordinaire Kurt Hummel. - K_**  
**_Hah! Tell him hello! -K_**  
**_Will do. Hey, I should get going. He's playing a gig tonight and I should be there. I'll see you at work. -B_**  
**_Alright, bye Blaine! -K_

Kurt stared at his phone, smiling. "Kurt, you like him, don't you?" Rachel said. "No, Rach. First, I don't know him at all. He's probably not the same guy from Dalton. Second, I'm his boss. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." "Kurt, you know that's not true, you can do what you want. You're the boss! You're just afraid." "Rach, I don't know how to let myself fall. I can't. Not after what happened with Chandler and Adam. It's too hard. How can I love, if I'm afraid to fall?"


End file.
